From North to South: Travel!
by TAMBorange
Summary: Gemany was asked to help his scientists to travel to the Southeast Asian nation, Vietnam to help her with some environment project. The starting point is going to be the capital of Vietnam, Hanoi. Germany will have to go all the way across the small country, with the accompany of Vietnam herself. This will be as sweet as the coconut candy! Pairing: GerViet. Rated T for cuss words.
1. Chapter 0

**A/N: So this is my new Hetalia fic that features GerViet, so please don't flame!**

**I hope you guys will like it!**

**Rated T for a good reason. (Cuss words)**

**Chapter 0: Prologue **

Germany groaned into his palm as he stared down the letter on his work table. He had just received it a few moments ago from his boss, who demanded him to read it in urgent. Normally, he would comply without a word and finish his works as soon as possible, but this, THIS letter was making him confused.

Lifting his head from his hand, Germany stared down the piece of paper and skimmed through it again.

"_Dear Mr. Ludwig Beilschmidt, also know as the Federal Republic of Germany,_

_As you know, the German Government had pledged a large amount of money to help your fellow nation, Miss Lien Nguyen-Vietnam, in developing a green economy and practicing vocational training. Due to being a small developing country, Miss Vietnam had required some of your scientists to visit her place and help with the environment protection project._

_Being one of the top five of Europe, in my opinion with many agreements, you should also follow your people on their way to Vietnam. Of course, the main reason is to help to the country and protect your citizens, but for better purposes, learning more about their culture is an absolute. A chance will might be available to help strengthening the bonds between us and the Southeast Asian nation._

_I will give you time to consider the offering. If you agree, then I'll wish you good luck. I'm looking forward to hearing from you._

_Sincerely,_

_XXX-XXX-XXX. (**I dunno who to write**_** here!**)"

The blond nation mumbled a few words under his breath before folding the letter neatly and tucked it in his breast-pocket. It was settled. He was going to the country called Vietnam.

* * *

**Sorry if the opening was short! I couldn't think much of anything else, but hopefully my imagination will help me on the next chapters.**

**See you real soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**North to South: Travel!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing my first chapter prologue, even though I know it's short and it sucks. I just hope that you guys will enjoy this story, and of course, the pairing.**

**Chapter 1: Arrival in Hanoi! Meeting Miss Vietnam!**

_Ne, ne, Germany! Remember to ask Miss Vietnam for pasta, 'kay? _Italy's high-pitched voice rang into the blond's ear as he walked towards the plane to Vietnam. Germany smiled a bit at his best friend's behavior, even though the brunette usually pissed him off because of his antics.

"Ja, ja, Italien." Germany sighed "Listen, I'm going on the plane right now, so don't call me. I'll send you a text when I land."

_Okay, Germany! Ciao~! _"Auf Wiedersehen."

Germany shut his phone off and sighed. It would be 11 hours straight from his place to the Asian country, so it was going to be quite a long ride. Blue eyes took a glance around him. It was 6 PM and due to time zones, he would arrive at Vietnam by 11 AM. Nope. No Prussia sneaking around, no annoying Italy, no France, no America, no England and no Russia. He was hoping to have some time alone. He wasn't a nation now, he was just a normal human by the name of Ludwig who was taking a holiday to Vietnam (with his scientists, but they already arrived at the country a few days ago).

He then got on the plane with slight scuffle, due to the crowded way to find his seat. When he sat down on his chair on the 1st class VIP section, he flashed the air hostess a grateful smile for helping him get to his row, in which she blushed and hurriedly walk away. Germany buckled up his seat belt and rest his arms on the armrest, getting comfortable as the flight attendances exchanged rules about the plane. He was so familiar with these scenes because he had to travel across the world all the time for World meetings, especially those that got him home with a migraine.

At least, in his mind, this meeting would be peaceful.

Well, he'd better get some rest, Germany thought after the plane took off. He could still feel his country, so he hadn't cross any borders yet. He let his mind drift for a few moments before settling down for a deep slumber.

* * *

"Attention passengers, this is the pilot speaking. We are now landing in ten minutes. Please go back to your seats and buckle your seat belts. The destination is within 5 miles. The time now is 10:50 AM. The temperature outside is 27 degree Celsius and 81 degree Fahrenheit, with clear sunny sky and slight dusting of clouds..."

Germany jolted from his half-read newspaper, seemingly dazed. He quickly looked out from the window and smiled lightly at the sight of land covered with green forests and tiny buildings, with even tinier people, thanks to his superhuman-nation eyesight. It was really sunny, he had to agree with the pilot.

The blond marveled the view for a bit more until the pilot voiced again, declaring that they were now landing in a few moments. He saw the ground getting closer and adjusted his seat so the back would stand straight. A whirring sound was heard as the wheels of the plane dropped from their cabins. A few seconds later and he felt himself bouncing slightly as the wheels made contact with the runway. Minutes later and the plane stopped with the announcement, signaling all the passengers to get up from their seats and pack their bags to get out.

Grunting, Germany struggled to get pass the crowd, again. He snatched up his bag-pack and slung it over his shoulder before making a quick escape towards the exit, not before giving the flight attendances a quick goodbye and good-luck. As quick as he ever be, he made his way to the terminal and take his belongings, the fear of being late for the appointment stuck in his mind.

As his foot stepped out from the airport, he was blasted with a wave of hot air and bright sun beams. Lifting his hand to shield half of his view from the sun, he scanned the crowd outside, looking for the person who would be his companion for this trip. A small cut-out piece of cardboard came into his sight, "MR. LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT, GERMANY." written in big bold letters, with a cute Germany flag sticker underneath. Immediately, he strode over to the person with the sign. Before he could utter a single word, the person grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bustling people around him and towards a car nearby, black and smooth, just for VIP.

With amazing strength, the person pushed him into a seat and quickly slid in the one besides him.

"Take us back." With just that, the driver nodded in affirmation and drove themselves away from the airport to where they supposed to meet.

When he finally grasped his mind, he looked to his left and saw... Her.

She was smaller than he imagined, with long dark brown hair that was tied into a graceful ponytail, decorated with a single blossom. Her eyes were honey-colored, sharp with focus but still big and round enough to make her look innocent. Her hands, he noted, were also small and soft-looking, like those of Liechtenstein's, but slightly bigger. It was incredible when those small hands actually pushed and pulled him around like nothing. She was wearing a dark green business suit with lime colored shirt underneath, a black tie wrapped around her collar. The way she held herself made him amazed, because she was more or less, like him. From her small frown, which was very cute though he didn't know why, to the small crease between her eyebrows, telling him that she was very serious in doing her job.

He kept staring for a while until she looked up and met his widening blue eyes. They held their gaze for approximately 2 seconds before turning away, blushing madly at the sheer awkwardness in the air. Finally, he cleared his throat to break the tension and held out his hand.

"Guten Tag, Fräulein Vietnam. I'm Germany, as you know."

Vietnam looked at the offering hand and blinked before grasping it with her own, giving the other nation a firm shake and dropped it a second later.

"Xin chào. It is very nice to meet you personally." She tilted her head slightly, inspecting him. "I believe you must be tired after this trip, yes?"

"Actually, I am." Germany said, trying not to smile at the cute action that his partner unconsciously did. "It had been a long flight and I'm believing that a jet lag is coming up."

Vietnam looked at him with an amused twinkle in her eyes. "I know. That's why the meeting will take place at my resident. I've prepared a guest room for you."

The man looked rather bashful at the hospitality she was giving him. But he knew he should take a rest, since back at his home it would be about 2 in the morning. Nodding to show his agreement, Germany stifled a yawn that escaped his lips, much to Vietnam's amusement. The car became silent, only filled with muffled noises by the traffic outside. The whirring sound produced by the car and the comfortable seat slowly but surely rocked the blond to sleep, and soon he was snoring softly in his seat.

Vietnam shook her head softly and returned to enjoying the view of bustling streets of Hanoi in the afternoon.

* * *

Germany walked down a long hallway. He didn't know why, but something about it was pulling him in. So he kept walking until he reached a wooden door, painted white. There was some kind of writing on the door that he couldn't make out, but he pushed in anyways. The door creaked open and suddenly bright light enveloped him, and he realized he was now standing in a field full of blossoms.

He breathed in the air and sighed softly as the smell of fresh grass and wild lilies filled his nostril. Germany sat down carefully not to crush any of the beautiful buds. The wind blew gently into his face and the birds sang lullabies. Suddenly, a hand shot out from a flower bed and grabbed his shoulder, yanking him down. Another one held onto his legs, and many more started to appear around him, pushing him down. He tried to struggle and call for hep, but all he could manage was a strangled yelp. The hands were moving closer much to his discomfort, and the one that was on his shoulder started shaking him violently.

"_Germany... Germany..._" The creepy hands chanted through invisible mouths, making him paled in fright.

_"Germany... Germany..."_ He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to get rid of the voices.

"Mister Germany!" His eyes snapped open.

On his left was Vietnam, whose face was scrunched up in worry with one of her petite hands resting on his shoulder.

His face must have been quite funny because the young woman coughed, trying to hide the smile that her golden eyes showed. She sat up more straightly and beckoned him to straighten up also.

"We are here." She said, looking outside from her window.

He turned to his own window and almost gasped. He couldn't believe that they were now at the outskirts of Hanoi. The car was parked in front of a modern-looking villa. Beside the building were stretching fields of rice paddies, green and lush. Farmers bent their back and took care of their rice. Children laughed and chased each other around with sticks and kites. If he was not in the car, he would have smelled rice and mixed fertilizer.

Vietnam had somehow gotten out of the car and was helping the driver to get the luggage. Germany quickly got out and gave his friend a hand.

Casting one long look at the two story villa in front of him, Germany couldn't help but think that it would be his new home for this trip.

* * *

**Aaaannnnd CUT! That's a wrap people!**

**Okay, finally the first chapter is finished. Sorry for taking quite a bit of time ^^**

**I will not be posting any fic until Christmas, due to the huge amount of homework and my end of semester test.**

**Thank you and R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Travel, travel , travel!**

**Hey people, I just finished my end of semester test with the same GPA like last time: 7.9/10.**

**Well, I suck, but I hope this new chapter won't. Here it is!**

**Chapter 2: Dinner and a night walk.**

_Germany's POV_

_Date: -/-/20-_

_Entry: XXXX_

_Dear Journal, it has been exactly three hours and a half since my arrival at my acquaintance, Vietnam,'s home. It was not what I imagined it to be, considering most nations built themselves mansions of many size. Vietnam, such a curious young woman, had chosen hers a villa- detached but still have a connection to the outside._

_It was unsurprisingly clean, considering her personality, with the arrangement of furnitures and the furnitures themselves mostly Asian-looking, except for some European style mattress and bathroom. She told me she had done some fixing when she found out the news of my arrival, though I believe the European touch to the house was to give me some comfort for I had never exactly stayed at her country before. Her people are still being the largest group of Asian immigrants in my country, but East knows her better than I do.(*)_

_The house is tidy, with a master bedroom, four guests bedrooms and smaller bedrooms for housemaids, but I only see one maid, whose name is Mrs. Mai. I don't remember much of the details, for sleep was catching up on me. I fell on my bed after changing and slept for three hours straight. I woke up to find myself laying on a bed, not exactly king-sized but it was pretty comfortable. The sheets and pillows smelt that of lotus blossoms, faint but calming. Next to my bed is a small wooden desk with light brown surface and white legs, accompanied by a wooden chair and a lamp. The lamp is decorated with complicated patterns of lotus and koi. The other side has dark green curtains, hiding glass slide doors that lead to a balcony. I also found a simple wooden closet lying at the opposite of my bed. A white door at the wall at its left leads to a bathroom, complete with a bath tub, shower, toilet bowl, faucet and towels, like those you would find in a 4 star hotel or 5 star hotel. The whole room is a shade of forest green, specked with gold, brown and sky blue, so it has a nature feel to it._

_The room is simple and small, but I found it an absolute work of art. Vietnam has an amazing taste. Come to think of it, I should be meeting her in about ten minutes-_

Germany closed his journal and quickly put it into the desk's drawer. He almost forgot! It was now 5 PM and he should be meeting Vietnam for dinner. She had told him about this wonderful restaurant in Hanoi, where they would eat. He needed to go now.

* * *

_No POV_

Vietnam looked up from her book at the sound of footsteps down the stairs. She stood up from her armchair right when her partner-in-work arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"_Mein Gott,_ Vietnam. Your house is like a maze, even though it's not that big." The blond gave her a nervous chuckle before going all business-like. "Well, I hope this dinner will be excellent."

"Of course." She replied with the same manner, taking in the view in front of her.

Germany was dressed in a simple light blue dress shirt underneath dark grey suit, resting on his shirt a black business tie. His hair was pushed back by gel, not a single strand sticking out. On his arm was a black jacket in case the night would be colder than expected. He was head-to-toe immaculate which made her lips quirked up like an almost smile.

On the other hand, the European nation was also inspecting the smaller woman. Her dark brown hair was now resting on her right shoulder, pulled together to make a simple ponytail, decorated this time with a dark green butterfly hair pin as if a real life butterfly was resting on her long strands. She was wearing a black simple dress that reached past her knees. Wrapping around her upper attire was a forest green button-up jacket. She looked simple yet beautiful, he thought in his head.

Blue eyes caught golden for a fraction of second and both of them turned their heads to other directions to hide their embarrassment. Germany coughed awkwardly into his fist, fumbling with his words while Vietnam tugged on the helm of her shirt nervously, both nations' faces bright red.

"W-Well, you look very, uh, nice, Miss Vietnam." The blond murmured, trying to hide his blush with a hand covering his face.

"Please, call me Lien, Mr. Ludwig." Vietnam answered with her head down, long bangs hiding half of her red cheeks from view. "And you look dashing yourself."

"Ja." He replied, feeling the warmth on his cheeks grew hotter by second.

Both Vietnam and Germany, now Lien and Ludwig, stood there in an awkward silence, both trying to form words but each died at the tip of their tongue, until-

_Beep Beep Beep_

Both broke from their embarrassment at the sound of their car arriving outside. As they fumbled out of the house and climbed into their seats, they couldn't help but think that this dinner would be very long by the least.

* * *

"This is where we'll be eating?" Germany, I mean, Ludwig breathed as he walked into the restaurant that was called Nineteen 11 (**) underneath the Hanoi Opera House. It was about 6 PM when they arrived, and the man was genuinely surprised at such an amazing place. Very expensive-looking, too.

Leaving behind the chorus of "Welcome to Nineteen11!" by the waiters and waitresses, he followed Lien into a private room reserved only for both of them, the VIPs for tonight. The decoration was very beautiful and high-class, perfected with the combination of traditional and modern style. Red and gold are the two main colors for these designs, he noticed. Somehow it reminded him of Vietnam's flag, the yellow star bright in the middle of red background. Interesting.

"So, Mr. Ludwig. Did you have a good sleep?" Lien asked as they sat themselves down their respective seats.

"Why yes, thank you." The German smiled a bit. "How about you?"

"I didn't sleep much. I was doing some choirs around the house. It was quite dusty, you see."

"Ja, ja, I understand. I don't like my house to collect dust, too."

"Vâng."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... How is your brother doing?"

_"Was?"_ Ludwig asked, hoping he heard it wrong.

"I asked, how is your brother. Anh trai, bruder, brother..." She listed off, never breaking the eye contact with her blank stare.

Ludwig returned her gaze, but his eye-contact wavered and he had to look down to his table for a millisecond. Somehow the cream-colored table clothed looked interesting.

"Ja, bruder is fine." He finished. "Still hanging around with his buddies and going home with hangovers. He spoke much of you."

"Oh, really? I hope my people in his area are doing well. Of course, counting yours, too." A ghost of a smile graced her lips, almost unnoticeable if he didn't have the nation's eyesight. A tightening feeling bloomed in his chest, but he chose to ignore it and continued the conversation.

"Your people are very successful. They are surprisingly smart in many subjects, and they are one of the best I have to offer."

"That's very reassuring coming from you."

"Danke." He paused. "But many of your people still have conflict with each other." His voice lowered at that, seeing her expression darkened.

"I know." Came her reply. "They can't forget."

"Ah..." Realizing he had gone into a touchy subject, Ludwig racked his brain to find something that can get him out of this problem, but before he opened his mouth, a waiter stepped in, carrying a tray of food.

Saved by dinner. Heh.

* * *

The last of the dinner went through smoothly and professionally, with occasional awkward moments between the two nations, as they kept sneaking glances at each other and building up the tension that already existed in the air. At the end, when they finished their respective meal, their eyes finally met and held for more than a second before they bursted into a fit of coughing and sputtering to hide their embarrassed smiles, or in Ludwig's case, to hide the grin that was threatening to break through his face.

He vaguely remembered the two of them discussing something about the technologies used in their assigned project to save the environment, and the cost of these equipments. Both of them had kept a straight face throughout the dinner until it was broken at the end, which was rather disturbing, but hilarious somewhat.

They both thanked for their delicious meal respectfully and paid the bill. Ludwig, trying to be a gentleman, insisted that he should pay for both of them, while humble Lien disagreed because he was the guest. Both then split the bill and paid for their own. The whole ordeal was humorous, which reminded him of when he ate out with his Axis friends.

Lien gave him a twitch at the corner of her lips when he told her that, which made his heart fluttered softly.

The two nations walked out of the restaurant to cringe at the cold wind of night. Ludwig quickly put on his jacket while Lien lingered a bit longer to enjoy the fresh air. At the end, she also buttoned up her jacket. It seemed that these nights, no matter how familiar they were to her, she couldn't always stand the cold. They stood there in blank silent, until...

"Mr. Ludwig..." Her voice was soft and hesitant.

"Please, you can call me Ludwig." He didn't know why he said that.

"Yes, Ludwig... I apologize for my behavior last time. It was unintentional."

"Nein!" He spoke a bit too quickly, before quickly caught himself. "It was my fault for bringing up such touchy subject."

"I was at fault also." Lien interjected. "The dinner wasn't supposed to carry a bad mood."

"It's okay. These things happened all the time. Besides, even us nations make mistakes. Like that time..." He trailed off, face dropping ever so slightly.

Noticing a change of mood, Lien tip-toed and gave her friend a quick reassuring hug. It was instinctive, she had known about this action since long ago, due to her motherly nature and care for people with a hard past. Feeling Ludwig stiffened, she quickly let her arms drop and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Now you act like me." She stated. "We have a tie."

The blond nation just stared at the smaller woman besides him before relaxing visibly. How she knew about that time when he was naive and cruel, he didn't know, but this woman, whom he had just met just this afternoon, gave him a peaceful feeling whenever he was near her. It was strange, but not uncomfortable.

"Ja." He finally said. "But I won't do that anymore."

Lien just gave him her almost-smile and walked up a few steps. Catching Ludwig's confused expression, her eyebrows creased a bit and she spoke with an almost strict tone.

"Well, what are you waiting for? We are going now."

"Where?" He couldn't help but ask.

She turned her head around a bit, some strange sparks twinkling in her eyes. "A night stroll."

* * *

Ludwig had never felt so refreshed, yet scared before.

The two nation were walking down some old street in Hanoi, enjoying the comforting chill of the night. It was dark now, and the lights were pretty dim at some places, giving the already-old houses a more ancient look. Sometimes, they would dodge a motorbike or two when they crossed the streets, or chased themselves away from wild dogs. Vietnam, or Lien, seemed to enjoy herself, as of it was a daily basis.

Ludwig just wanted to go back, but he'd rather kiss France than admit it.

And besides, even though how weird it was, it was something to appreciate. It had been a long time since his last vacation...

"Here."

The German blinked out of his thoughts at the sight of something round and white was almost shoved into his face. It was radiating heat, in contrast with the cold night. Grabbing it was an outstretched hand, linked to a familiar person.

"Come on, my arm is getting tired."

"Ah! Of course." He quickly took the round-thingy from Lien's hand into his own. "It is a...?"

"A bun." She replied, biting into her own round-thingy. "Bánh bao. Bought it over there." She looked over to a street vendor a few feet away."Yao eats it all the time. Can't say it's not good for night snacking, though."

Yes, he remembered know. The old Asian country was almost always seen eating one, sometimes he brought a whole basket to share with his siblings during world meeting. Judging on the history between him and Lien, it was obvious that the buns they were having right now were one of the impressions Yao had given her in the past.

"What are you waiting for? Eat it before it cools down."

Taking her advice, he took a tentative bite into the bun, feeling its warmth radiating through his cold hands. At first he only tasted the thick, white skin of the bun, mildly sweet outside, but as he bit in more, the warm feeling turned achingly hot against his teeth as they sunk into the meat. He tried to contain his yelp, but Lien's keen ears picked up the quiet noise.

"Open your mouth and breath. It's a way to cool down." She told him, blowing air into her bun. "Just remember to cover your mouth with your hand."

He must seemed funny, because Lien looked like she was smiling behind her snack. The way her gold-brown eyes twinkled and the crease between her eyebrows disappeared made his heart fluttered involuntarily. His face grew hotter than the bun itself, but he hid it by acting if he was still having that hot bite of bun inside his mouth, covering it up with a big hand.

Luckily, Lien didn't notice the action. She returned to chewing on her snack and walking down the street. He followed her, taking his time to savor the taste of his new treat. The bun actually tasted pretty good. He didn't even know they put little eggs inside it, and it practically kept his fingers warm from the cold night.

The two of them walked down the street in comfortable silence, each enjoying their late night snack. The quiet air hung around them like a cool blanket. It wasn't actually warm and cozy, but somehow it was nice enough for a start of a mutual friendship between the two. The night couldn't get any worse now, he just knew it.

"Nâng tay cao và đứng yên! (Raise your hands up and stand still!)" Somebody shouted out from behind them.

He took it back. It just got worse.

* * *

Lien stared at the thief behind her over her shoulder with blank eyes. Ones who could read the atmosphere could see her brain's wheels turning, calculating and absorbing information from her citizen.

The thief was a young man, mid twenties, uneducated life, had killed twice, stabbed people for money for drugs, fast and hard to track down.

She snorted silently and raised her hands up, her eyes beckoning the tall blond next to her to follow her action. The thief behind her moved closer, and she could feel his knife raising behind her collar bone and his other hand creeping into her purse. Ludwig on the other hand looked slightly alarmed, but he held his chin tall and shoulders straight, one fist clenching and unclenching in mid air while the other held onto the half-eaten bun.

"Mẹ nó... Ví gì khó mở quá! (Mother f-... This wallet is hard to open!)" The thief mumbled under his breath, big fingers fumbling with the purse's zipper.

In that instance, Lien turned her head and bit into his knifed hand and elbowed him hard in the gut. As the man doubled over, she gave him a finishing blow with a swift kick into his place where the sun never shone and took away his knife. She slipped the weapon into her purse with ease, oblivious of Ludwig's flabbergasted expression next to her.

"It's getting late. Let's go."

With that, she walked down the dark street and into the light of street lamps and traffic. Ludwig hastily followed, not without hiding the unconscious body of the poor human in an alley way. While the two walked down the street side by side, an indescribable feeling blossomed in his chest, but he shook it off, blaming it for being his adrenaline rushing at the sight of the previous fight.

He had to admit, Vietnam was amazingly strong. And beautiful.

His face reddened at the thought.

* * *

**(*) During the Vietnam War, West Germany had let fleeing South Vietnamese into his side of the country, while East Germany invited many Socialist Vietnamese scholars and students to come and study there.**

**AN: Read and review please! I will update faster, I promise!**


End file.
